Demitri's Journal
January 14th 1942 It’s a cold winter snow falls outside, the crisp cool air fills the beautiful landscape of the Russian land. I am a scientist in a Soviet Biological Warfare lab. I work in Vector State Research Center of Virology and Biotechnology (VECTOR), In Vector we test several biological and chemical weapons including Smallpox, Marburg virus, and Anthrax. We are about to test another chemical starting today, this was no known disease or infection, so it was referred to as M-V0024. This is a chemical substance is similar to water, it tastes, looks, and feels like water, what M-V0024 is supposed to do is turn the enemy into a slave, make it do only what its told to do. In the lab we had 10 captured Nazi spies, they were told that if they did what they were told they would be freed. Each day at exactly 10:00pm we will give each subject a 7oz glass of M-V0024, the subjects of course think it’s just regular water. -Demitri Khasanova January 23rd 1942 It’s been about a week after we began testing and we have noticed a change in the subjects behavior, one of them began mumbling to himself in the corner of the room, when we turned up the microphone he was recorded saying “Only death will set mankind free from the bonds of earth.” Intrigued but not faltered I put this aside and continued my studies. The other subjects were watching him closely, as if his ramblings were the most amazing things they have ever heard. -Demitri Khasanova February 2nd 1942 In the past couple of days every subject has curled into a ball mumbling different things, some things they have said include “Love is the strongest weapon for evil.” “God has abandoned us, We must make our own heaven.” “Death is the only answer.” Very intriguing stuff, I wonder if its M-V0024 that’s making them say these things, or being locked in a lab with no one except for some former co-workers. We continue to give each subject there regular dosage of M-V0024. -Demitri Khasanova February 23rd 1942 Three weeks have gone by and the subjects are eating 5 times the normal rate, but they gain no weight, actually they are getting thinner, it appears that it takes so much energy to digest the negative calories in the M-V0024 that even with the extra intake of food, they still don’t have enough energy to burn the negative calories. Today we put them on high lipid, protein and calorie diet to help with the digestion of M-V0024. -Demitri Khasanova March 1st 1942 The subjects have changed a lot over these months, their skin has turned to a light grey, their eyes are bloodshot, pupils are dilated, Severe hair loss, and increased heart rate. They are pretty scary looking, very intimidating, They have deep, dark bags under their eyes, and appear to have tooth loss as well. Some scientists are considering terminating the project, but the prisoners are still fascist, supremacist Nazi’s. The operation continues. -Demitri Khasanova March 10th 1942 The screaming… They won’t stop… I don’t know how much of it I can take…The subjects still won’t take our orders. They switch from constant mumbling about death being the answer, to Blood curdling screams, I would have quit if they weren’t sedated and had their mouths taped shut to the point where they can’t take it off, One of the subjects couldn’t breathe through their nose. He was taped and he immediately started squirming on the floor…you could hear his screams through the tape, tears streamed down his cheeks …he squirmed for a good 5 minutes before he just laid there, his lifeless body. He was cremated later, the other subjects didn’t seem to notice there comrade die right in front of them. -Demitri Khasanova March 20th 1942 Everything is going wrong. The subjects have gotten stronger, More than we thought, They tore the tape off, they banged on the glass we were watching them from and it began to crack…This glass can stop bullets, but not these creatures, We created monsters…There screams, I began to bleed from my ear…One of my partners slit his own throat this was too much for him. We were going to evacuate the building but they broke through the glass, there to fast…they kill everything in sight…We couldn’t got out, I’m in a containment area with 3 other scientists…WE have enough food to last us all about a month…God Help Us… -Demitri Khasanova March 22nd 1942 Trapped in this containment area, I can hear those creatures trying to get in, they can smell our blood. The 3 Scientists I’m with one of them goes by the name Nicolai Petrenkos, He is 53 years old. He has 4 children and a wife. His youngest child’s birthday is today. Happy birthday Joey Petrenkos. The next scientist is Arina Benadikt, She is 43 years old. Her only child died of prostate cancer at 26. So she devoted her life to helping her country. And the last scientists name is Pankrati Oxana. He has no children, No wife, No family at all, he is the last of his family line. When he dies so does the Oxana clan. This is depressing…It’s only been two days since the subjects escaped, and I fear I may go insane. -Demitri Khasanova April 2nd 1942 God, I can’t take it any more…Were almost out of food…I’m going to make a break for it, I will try to fight my way out, I have a revolver and a blade. If you find this notebook, you know what might be out there. These things can’t be stopped. If I don’t survive, then you must know that there bite is contagious. They have amazing strength. Don’t let them out. If they get out of this lab they might infect all of mankind. All they want is death, they want everyone dead. May god be on my side… Good Bye. -Demitri Khasanova November 9th 2011 Turns out there smarter than we thought, I figured maybe I could out wit them...I was wrong. They are smarter than the average human. They got out, That is how I acuired this notebook. They have the ability to frame murder, they can cause fires and know how to work even the most advanced machinery. God help us all. They begin in Russia, it appears there moving south, and I have even heard rumors of on sneaking on a plane to the United States. This isn't good. Don't trust anyone, not even your closest family members. No where is safe. -Joseph Andrews, Former KGB agent Category:Diary/Journal Category:OC Category:Military Category:Science Pastas Category:Death Category:Monsters Category:Nazi